Time Tells All
by Prongsie18
Summary: Sayuri is just a normal girl dealing with the everyday stress of life, but she's in for a rude awakening. If she thought life was rough, she was greatly mistaken. When she gets herself into helping out the world's Spirit Detective she finds out more about her family and an unkown past reveals itself to herand those close to her.
1. Sayuri

**Alright so this is my version of the awesome anime Yu Yu Hakusho! I hope you all enjoy and I go ahead and apologize for any grammar mistakes that make an appearance in this story. I have watched the entire show and am currently reading the manga when I find time. I unfortunately do not own Kurama/Shuichi Minamino or Hiei or any of the other characters or plot line of the show. Just Sayuri and any ideas or plot changes that I've come up with. Again I hope you enjoy and I love reviews and anything I can improve and work on.**

* * *

"Alright class, before you leave I've got your test scores to pass out. Once you have it, feel free to ask me any questions if you have none then have a good afternoon and don't forget about your homework." The teacher, Mr. Tarunaka, announced to his class. Giving one student a certain look when he reminded them of their homework, but recieved no acknowledgment from the girl for she was staring out the window, completely lost to the world. He let her failure to focus slide and began to pass out the papers; the daydreaming student was last, though she wasn't actually daydreaming. Mr. Tarunaka could see the worry in her emerald eyes as he approached the young student.

"Here's your test Sayuri." He said, gaining the girl's attention. He could see how tired and drained she looked as she took the test from his hand. "I understand your predicament, but please try harder on the test, your brother is keeping his grades up, you should as well."

"Yes sir." She responded quietly as she gathered her belongings and rose from her seat.

"Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too."

A sigh left his lips as she watched the girl leave his classroom with sad eyes. She knew all to well that he felt sorry for her, most of the teachers did. Though they didn't make her troubles any easier by comparing her to her brother. They were completely different people and it seemed no one would respect that.

He was exceptionally brilliant, top of the class, no the entire school. Not to mention he was handsome, yes, she would admit that her brother had good looks, but she'd never cross that line. She loved him, but only as a brother and protector. Unlike his kind demeanor, she had a temper and would often say something rude to the wrong people, people she couldn't defend herself well against, but he'd always show up to save her ass before it got kicked.

Fighting was something she never truly excelled at and when her temper flared she was unable to talk her way out of dangerous scenarios like she normally would have. That's where her brother came in to save the day. It seemed, no matter what situation he was placed in, he could always talk his way out of it. Play mind games with his opponents until they eventually just gave up and walked away leaving the siblings unharmed in any way.

He hadn't had to protect her like that here lately. Her temper was gone with the depression that seemed to overtake her as of late.

As Sayuri walked out of the school building, her eyes scanned the grounds in search of something or someone. A couple of girlish giggles caught her attention as she looked towards the gates of the school yard to find a small group of girls talking idly. Amongst that group was a familiar head of red hair that matched her own, just slightly lighter than her blood red locks. A small smile tugged at her lips at how awkward he was, but he played it off well when it came to the girls in front of him, but to her it was obvious that he didn't want to talk to or be around them. He was just too kind to say something to them.

"Hey." She called her voice demanding the attention of the group as she approached them with crossed arms. One girl let out a disgusted groan when she realized who was speaking.

"Sayuri why don't you just leave Shuichi alone." She complained.

That's right Shuichi Minamino. The most popular and educated guy in school is her brother. Sayuri ran a hand through her long red hair before speaking.

"Don't know if you know this, but Shuichi is my older brother. He's kind of stuck with me. Besides I'm not the one bothering him, you are. So why don't you leave and go flirt with someone who's actually in your league. If that's even possible."

"You bitch! How dare you say that to me! Do you know who I am?" The girl seethed dramatically.

"No and I really don't care to." Sayuri said walking past the group. "Come on Shuichi, we need to get going."

"You should not have said that Sayuri." Shuichi scolded once they were away from the group, the younger Minamino simply shrugged. "I guess I should thank you for getting me away from them though."

"No you shouldn't, you have saved my ass so many times that doesn't even make us even. I owe you so much." Shuichi stopped her then, making her face him. Her small stature of barely 4'9" making looking him in the eyes a bit difficult. His face was serious as he looked down at her with his hands resting on her shoulders.

"You do not owe me anything Sayuri. You're my little sister, I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"I guess I make that a little hard sometimes, huh?"" She said with a small apologetic smile gracing her face. A smile broke out on Shuichi's face as well.

"Yes a little, you could learn to watch your temper from time to time." He replied as his hands fell from her shoulders.

"Eh, maybe." she replied off handedly wih a shrug. "Wouldn't be much of a challenge for you if I did."

"No, it wouldn't. Speaking of challenges, did you get your test scores back yet?" A sigh left her lips at his question as she pulled the folded test out of her bag and handed it to him. He unfolded the paper to see the low C that was given to her, just barely a passing grade.

"Sayuri what happened?" He questioned looking through the test. "I helped you study for this."

"I know Shuichi, I'm sorry. I'll try harder, I just can't focus! My mind aways gets away from me and I end up thinking about-" She stopped mid sentence as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't bring her self to say their "predicament", as Mr. Tarunaka so put it, out loud. It just hurt too much.

"I understand." Shuichi said as he pulled her into a comforting hug. She clung to her brother, thankful for him as she cried into his shirt. He kept her from drowning in her worries and sorrows. He was always there for her, keeping her safe and being a shoulder to cry on. "Come now Sayuri." He said pulling her away from him so he could see her face. He wiped a few tears that still continued to fall from her eyes.

"I'm just so worried, it's practically eating me alive." She confessed.

"She has not left us yet. She is still alive and hopefully we will find a way to keep her here. I'm just as worried as you are. It will be okay though. Even if she goes, I'll still be here to watch after you."

"You make me sound like I'm still a little kid. Don't forget I'm only a year younger than you."

"Year and a half actually." Shuichi stated only to get pushed lightly by his sister, letting out a light laugh.

"What does it matter!?" She complained only to end up laughing with him. "Hey Shuichi?" She said after a moment, the laughter leaving her voice.

"Yes, what is it Sayuri?"

"Can we not tell mother about my grade, she doesn't need to be worrying about my school grades right now."

"Yes I think that would be best. I'll help you study more for your next exam as well."

"That would be great, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you big brother."

"Come on let's get going." Shuichi urged after placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She obliged as they both walked into the hospital their mother was emitted in, completely unaware of the watchful eyes on them.

* * *

**Well there you have it the first chapter. Let me know what you all think. :)**


	2. Followed

Sorry** it's taken so long to get up. Hope you enjoy this chapter. RReviews are always welcomed and appreciated, if there's anything i need to work on let me know. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, my phone isn't the best thing to type on. :/ Enjoy and thanks for reading! **

* * *

"Shuichi, Sayuri, hope you are doing well." A nurse asked when she noticed them approaching her patient's door. She was of average height, unlike Sayuri, with brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and calm blue eyes. She was their mother's nurse, Rei.

"Yes we are." Shuichi replied with a kind smile that fell quickly at his sister's question.

"How is our mother?"

"She's about the same I'm afraid; no better and, thankfully, no worse than she was yesterday. She might still be awake, I just gave her some medicine in hopes of it helping her relax." Rei explained. She watched as Sayuri left her brother's side and walk into the room, wasting no time in reaching her mother's side. Both could hear the weak voice of the woman inside greeting her daughter. Shuichi went to enter the room as well, but Rei stopped him closing the door and asking him to step away from it.

"Shuichi, I hate saying this. I've known your mother for years, you're all family to me, but Shiori may not last much longer. I'm afraid we don't have a cure for her illness. It's only a matter of time before-"

"I understand." He interrupted, not wanting to hear the words out loud. "It's best that you waited until Sayuri went into the room, she doesn't need to hear this right now. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" He asked fighting to keep the sadness from his voice and features.

"No that was it. I just thought that information would sound better coming from me rather than anyone else." Rei said not doing well at keeping her emotions hidden as a tear fell from her eyes. Shuichi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder like he did to Sayuri earlier that day. No words were exchanged in the short moment, but Rei eventually broke it. "Go to your mother and sister, they need you. I need to get back to work anyway. I'm sorry Shuichi, I wish things were different." She said wiping her tears away and giving him a sad smile. The red headed siblings weren't the only ones hurting from Shiori's sickness and Shuichi could see that in Rei's eyes clearly.

"So do I." He said before leaving the woman's side to go join his mother and sister. As he entered the room, closing the door behind him, he noticed his little sister standing by their mother's bed holding her hand. Their mother, Shiori, was sound asleep; the medicine taking affect and allowing her to rest.

"She tried waiting for you to come in, but she just couldn't stay awake. I told her you'd understand that whatever you and Rei were talking about must be of some importance." Sayuri said quietly as to not wake her mother. She looked up from her mother's peaceful face to look at her brother's sad one as he stood beside her.

"I'm here now mother." He whispered just barely loud enough that if Sayuri wasn't looking at him, she would have missed it.

Letting out a soft sigh he placed his hand on top of his mother's and sister's and sat down in the chair place by the bedside, watching his mother sleep while trying to get Rei's words from his mind. A single tear began to slip down his cheek and it broke Sayuri's heart. All this time he had been so strong, not only for her, but their mother as well. She could only imagine all the emotions he kept locked up inside just to put up the facade for them.

Carefully, Sayuri slid her hand free and took a step closer to her elder brother. He turned to look at her when she did this and saw the concern glitter in her eyes. Raising her hand to his face, she wiped the tear away like he had done for her so many times since their mother became this ill. The two siblings shared a look, holding a conversation without words that could only mean something to them, before the youngest Minamino wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him tightly.

They sat with their mother for about an hour or so when Sayuri broke the deafening silence with a small whisper. "I have homework to do." She said from where she sat by her sibling. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked to him sad eyes.

"I managed to get most of mine done before leaving school." Shuichi stated making his sister frown.

"Of course you did, there's a reason you're the top student." Her statement made him laugh a bit as he looked down at her.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." He teased.

"No, not really. I'm proud of you and all, and you being the top gives me a great tutor, it's just hard to live in that shadow sometimes." Sayuri confessed looking away to stare at a wall. "Everyone compares me to you; 'Shuichi passed this class easily', 'your brother is an exceptional student, you should work harder at getting good grades'." She said altering her voice as she quoted what some of the teachers have told her. "I do try, I'm just not a genius. I'm an ordinary student, who struggles with math and science."

"Don't forget Literature." Shuichi joked trying to lighten the mood, knowing Literature was one of the classes she did well at.

"I'm being serious here Shuichi." She scolded her older brother, siting up straight in the chair she was sitting in to look him in the eyes. He smiled softly at her in return and brushed a few stands of hair from her face so she could clearly see him.

"I know. Look you don't have to be as smart as me. Just don't listen to what they say, you are fine the way you are."

"Who would know better than my big brother huh?" She asked with a small smile.

"Right, and you know I'm always here to answer questions if you don't understand something. I cannot let my baby sister fail and be ridiculed." He replied, returning her smile.

"Speaking of which, can you help me with my math, I didnt get all the notes today. I sort of spaced out." She asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but you have to pay attention in class better than you are." Shuichi said getting on to his younger sister. Ever since their father passed, he sort of filled that spot for her the best he could. He helped his mother keep her in line and tried to keep her out of trouble. He knew that he could never fill the spot their father left though, but he did what he could and Sayuri appreciated the fact that her brother would go to such lengths to keep her safe and well educated even with her lack of focus. She really couldn't have asked for a better brother.

What should have taken only a few minutes or so for math, took almost half an hour to get done to where Sayuri managed to understand it fairly well. She spent a few more hours with her other class homework and studying whereas Shuichi only took a little over one to finish the rest of his assignments, but he stayed seated on the floor with his sister occasionally helping her understand something she had questions on.

"Thanks for helping Shuichi." She stated as she placed her schoolbooks back in her bag.

"Anytime."

Sayuri let out a large yawn, streaching her arms and legs out in front of her, when there was a light knock at the door and Rei walked in. A sad smile on her face.

"Sorry you two, but visiting hours are up. I'm going to ask you to leave now since you both can't stay here at once. Besides Shuichi I know you won't let your sister stay alone at all during this and I think she needs some sleep anyways with that yawn she let out."

"I am sort of tired." The young girl confessed getting to her feet and walking to her mom. "Goodnight mother see you tomorrow." She said placing a kiss to her mother's cheek and walking back to pick up her bag. Shuichi did the same.

"I'll walk you guys out since my shift is over." Rei offered and walked with the two red heads out of the hospital. They parted ways once outside of the building, after final hugs and goodbyes, each heading to their homes. Shuichi stopped just outside their home and turned to Sayuri who held a concered, questioning look. He smiled softly to reduce her worries and took his bag from his shoulder.

"Take this for me and go on in. I'm going to walk around for a bit. I will be home shortly okay?" He said.

"Okay." She replied and he could hear the uncertainty in her voice as she took his bag.

The entire walk home she felt uneasy like they were being watched while walking down the empty road, but brushed it off as it being the fact it was late and her tired mind was playing tricks on her. Now her brother was going off in the middle of the night, on a school night of all days, and it did not sit well with her.

"Don't worry Sayuri." He assured as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll be back soon. I promise, there's nothing to worry about." Sayuri settled for a nod knowing her voice would still hold signs of worry if she spoke. He was satisfied with this response as he let her go and watched as she retreated towards the door and open the door. Once he knew she was safely inside, he began to walk casually to the end of the street.

Sayuri looked out side watching her brother's figure descend into the night, his uniform and hair the only reasons she could barely tell she was still seeing him before he turned the corner. She quickly dropped the bags she was carrying on the floor and exited her house as quietly as possible and hurried down the street. When she got to the corner she saw her brother walk into the woods near the park that was by their home and he walked with a purpose rather than taking a leisurely stroll to clear his head.

Figuring she gave him a good enough head start, she took off after him soon entering the menacing trees that she loved during the day. She wondered aimlessly through the forest, unable to find where her elder brother went. After several trees passed her and no glimpse of red hair that matched her own, she was about to give up. That was until she heard voices drift from further up ahead of her. One of the voices she knew belonged to Shuichi, but she did not recognize the other.

She wasn't far from where the voices were and she managed to find a tree that was not necessarily close to them, but enough to where she could see and hear them clearly. Her brother was not alone and she had never seen these men before.

One was brutish; he was tall and muscular, there was no doubt in her mind that if she pissed him off he could easily crush her, the other man was the exact opposite. He was short, not much taller than herself, she couldn't tell much about his looks with the black attire he wore, but his eyes, facial expression, was intimidating even from her distance. She realized that this must have been the reason she felt they were being watched on their way home, but what could they possibly want from her brother.

These guys were not like what she had ever faced before and she was terrified; not really for herself, but for Shuichi. She hoped he would survive this night, she couldn't bare to lose him too.


	3. Questions Formed

**Here's the third chapter. Hope yall enjoy it. Might be some time before the next one 'cause I don't know what to write and I'm trying to get school stuff figured out. Let me know what you think and what I can improve. Thanks for reading! **

**Also thanks to Kshepps27 for the review, hope this doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

"Hiei, you sure this is the guy? Not too sure princess here could be a famous thief." The tall one said in a mocking tone as he looked down at Shuichi, who was rather calm to be facing such strange people.

"This is him." Hiei, the one dressed in all black spare his white scarf, replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." The tall one laughed apparently finding all this to be a joke. "I heard ghost stories about Youko and he ain't it. Your gonna have to come outta that skin for me to believe you're him."

Shuichi mearly smirked, raising his hand to his hair he lept into the air at an inhuman height. He had pulled out a whip cutting several trees effortlessly and upon landing on the ground the whip was turned into a simple, but beautiful rose.

"Ya know Kurama, I was just kidding about you not being Youko and the whole princess bit. You're alright in my book." The tall man said nervously.

Sayuri saw the whole ordeal and couldn't believe her eyes. She was surprised the gasp that left her lips as she watched her older brother cut down the trees had not gotten her caught. Her body trembled, she was unsure of what to think about this situation. She took a shaky step from the tree she stood behind and heard the twig her foot landed on snap. Quickly she turned to run back home but was stopped when the tip of a blade was pressed against her neck.

"You shouldn't be here human." Hiei, the one in black, said as he put more pressure on her neck causing her to step back, but not before a small cut was made. The man in front of her was not much taller than herself, maybe just an inch higher not counting the inches his hair gave him, yet he had the most menacing look in his eyes that struck fear into the red head.

Her fight or flight instincts kicked in then and the only thing she could think of was to run. So she did only to be stopped by the man again. He refrained from using his sword this time and grabbed her arm. He brought her to the clearing despite her struggles to free her arm. She caught a glimpse of Shuichi's face, his shocked, but disappointed look made her feel sick to her stomach before she turned and slapped the man holding her. It didn't accomplish much, but give him a better whiff of her scent.

"Was that supposed to hurt? You're part demon, you should be able to do more damage than that." He said pushing her away from him roughly. She fell to the ground, but ingored any pain as confusion set in.

"Part demon? What are you talking about? I'm human as is my brother. Why don't you just leave us alone."

"Hn... No wonder, you don't even know what you or your brother are." Hiei said sounding disgusted with her.

"Hiei." Shuichi said as if he was warning the shorter man.

"You can't act like you haven't noticed Kurama." Hiei responded

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked completely confused about what was happening.

"Your brother here isn't human. He's a demon, a fox demon to be exact." Hiei explained.

"A notorious fox thief at that. He was rumored to be dead." The taller man added.

"But instead he was hiding out here in the Ningenkai." Hiei comtinued. "You smell similair to him, part human, but also you have demon blood in you. So what type of demon are you girl?" He questioned.

Sayuri looked at the two men that just informed her of what her brother's 'true' identity was. Her mind was swimming, what they told her didn't make sense to her, but when she saw the look of guilt on Shuichi's face she knew they weren't lying. Still she didn't want to believe it.

She didn't answer Hiei's question, instead she quickly rose to her feet and bolted away from the three men. She didn't stop to see if she was being chased, she just ran. Her pace slowed when she broke the tree line and she began walking down the familiar sidewalk leading to her home.

Her whole body shook as tears began to fall down her face. She didn't make it all the way home before her legs gave out on her and she collapsed to the ground. She scooted to where she had her back against the fence that lined the sidewalk and pulled her knees to her chest resting her head on top of them as she cried. She didn't want to believe anything she was told, but the look Shuichi had mad it hard to say otherwise. None of it made sense to her and just ended up giving her a headache.

A hand was placed on her shoulder suddenly, and though the touch was gentle, Sayuri still jumped away from the person. She looked up to see an apologetic Shuichi staring at her. No matter how much she wanted to yell at him to explain what just happened back in the woods, she just didn't have the energy to. Instead she used what energy she had to push herself towards him wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his shoulder. He stiffened at first, shocked at her reaction, but quickly relaxed as he wrapped his arms tightly around his younger sister as she cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Sayuri." He murmured as be ran his fingers through her hair trying his best to calm her down.

Eventually her sobs subsided and she turned her face away from his shoulder, other than that she remained where she was in her brother's comforting hug with him still messing with her hair.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"You believe what they said?" He questioned.

"I saw you cut down full grown trees effortlessly, and that short guy was impossibly fast, besides the look on your face was confirmation enough." she explained

"You do find the supernatural and things of that sort interesting, so I guess it makes sense that you would find some interest in what they said and look for any clues on if it were true." Shuichi said with amusement in his voice.

"So it is true?"

"Yes." Shuichi confirmed with a sigh.

"So were you ever planning on telling me?" Sayuri questioned again.

"No, I had no intentions of letting you know." He confessed in a low voice

"Why? According to that short friend of yours, I'm apparently part demon as are you. So why did you not let me know or at least plan to?" She asked her voice beginning to rise as she leaned away from him.

"Here is not the place to discuss this. Let's go home and I'll explain everything to you." Shuichi said leaving no room to argue, not that Sayuri would have. He was right, anyone could overhear what they were saying, the sidewalk wasn't an ideal place to discuss this subject.

"I don't feel like moving." She complained lightly looking up at her brother with a pout, not acting her age in the slightest. He chuckled and shook his head at his younger sister.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you have me as an older brother. Most brothers would probably leave you here until you felt like coming in." He said as he picked her up with ease and began carrying her home. In response Sayuri wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, hugging him the best she could.

"I know, I have the best brother." She said happy for the short change in topic even if she knew that they would return to the discussion that had upset her earlier.


	4. Answers

**Here's the next chapter. I hope this one isn't boring for you guys, it's quite a bit of talking, but it's necessary. Let me know what you guys think and if there's anything I can work on.**

* * *

Shuichi brought her in the house, both abandoning their shoes at the door, but he still didn't put her down until they reached her room. He sat her down on her bed then walked away to the bathroom across the hall. He returned with a washcloth in hand.

"I could have walked up to my room at least." She said as he sat down and lifted her chin so he could see the cut on her neck. It wasn't bad and he cleaned it up gently with the cloth and noticed it wasn't bleeding anymore so he left it alone.

"You seemed tired, besides you hardly weigh anything so it was no trouble." Shuichi laughed causing a smile to pull at his sister's lips.

"Guess I need to eat more then." She joked, but her smile fell quickly and a sigh left her. "We can't avoid the topic any longer. Why did you not want to tell me anything?"

"I wanted you to have as normal a life as possible. I could tell you were not fully human-"

"Because of my smell?" Sayuri interrupted remembering what Hiei had said to her.

"Yes by your smell, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Why not?"

"Living here in the Ningenkai, human world, and just knowing about demons is dangerous. Just being related to me in my human form, puts you in danger. If I accepted that you were also part demon would only heighten the risk for you and I don't want you in anymore danger than you must be. Also had I accepted it immediately, I would have been plagued with endless questions of where your demon blood came from and, if you were like me, why you cannot recall any of your past."

"Like you? This is what Hiei?" She paused until she recieved a nod fron Shuichi that she had his name correct. "And that other guy were talking about you being a thief or something right?"

"Gouki and yes" Shuichi confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Can you explain that to me? When they told me I didn't want to believe it and it was just too much to take in so suddenly and unexpected like that. Besides I'd rather hear it from you since it is about you and I don't know or trust them." She questioned trying to prepare for the answer he would give.

"And you still trust me though you just found out, I've been keeping all of this from you basically all your life?" He asked in return.

"Shuichi, I don't care if you're really some bloodthirsty demon who has green skin, scales, hell maybe you even have horns, you're still my brother. I love and trust you as such. So no matter what you've kept from me I know you had a good reason, you said it yourself you didn't want me in anymore danger than I already am just by being your sister." Sayuri explained causing Shuichi to smile and laugh lightly.

"I can promise you I have no scales or horns-"

"So you have green skin!" Sayuri exclaimed with a smile.

"Apparently you missed the part where they told you I was a fox demon." He said with a shake of his head.

"I know nothing about demons, for all I know there could be green fox demons wreaking havoc on the earth."

"I can assure you there aren't, just listen and don't interrupt."

"Yes sir." Sayuri pouted jokingly at her brother's stern voice, trying her best to lighten the mood a bit. With a sigh Shuichi began telling his story.

"I was a silver kitsune so no green skin or anything you mentioned, just silver hair, tail, and ears. I had lived for centuries taking what I wanted and what caught my eye. Eventually I decided to make my living as a thief and rise up in power that way and it took several years, but I was just about at the level of power and wealth that I had desired." He paused to let his words sink in and to make sure she was listening and not spacing out as she so often did.

"Don't stop, there's a plot twist and I know it, so continue." She said like he was reading from a book rather than telling her a shortened version of his life story. He shook that thought off and continued.

"I had become very well known in the Makai, or demon world, and was greatly feared. For quite some time I worked along side several others, leading a band of bandits. It wasn't too long before problems arose and the group eventually fell apart. I had gone my own way-"

"So you went from having comrades to being alone? That's actually kind of sad." Sayuri noted failing to follow the rule of not interrupting, but Shuichi expected it. She often had to put her thoughts out there on a subject.

"I wasn't actually alone, I had my kitten with me." He explained, a small smile pulling at his lips as he thought about the cat.

"You had a pet cat?" Sayuri asked completely shocked. He couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"No not a pet, a comrade, a friend. She was a cat demon who I had saved long before the group of bandits. I helped her become an excellent thief and taught her to fight. At first it was merely just to help reach the goal I wanted to achieve, but I grew to enjoy her company. So after the group disbanded her and I left together and began to hunt for ancient artifacts. We did well for several years, but one night we got caught. I made sure to stay slightly behind my kitten as we were chased, which ultimately saved her life. I on the other hand was forced to flea from the Makai here to the human world where I took refuge in a woman and her unborn child. Soon I had become Shuichi Minamino for a time being, but planned to leave when I was strong enough."

"Why haven't you left then? Are you not strong enough yet?" Sayuri questioned sadness seeping into her voice.

"I grew to love my human mother when I found she truly cared about me, plus there was an annoying little girl, a year or so younger than my human self, that followed me around constantly." Shuichi said laughing at the halfhearted glare he received from his sister. "I loved her instantly, she was my baby sister, and she sort of reminded me of my kitten, so I knew I couldn't leave. I had to stay here, I couldn't bear to hurt you or mother, by just leaving." He finished just before he was hugged tightly by Sayuri.

"I love you big brother. Thank you for not leaving." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, returning the hug.

"I love you as well little sister." He murmured back before she pulled away and sat back on her bed again and let out a yawn.

"How did I reminded you of your _kitten_." she asked putting emphasis on kitten.

"There was noting romantic between us Sayuri. She looked up to me much like you do. Coming to me for advice, protection, and comfort. She was more like family to me than anything." Shuichi stated knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Now, get ready for bed, we still have school tomorrow."

"Are you going to meet Hiei and Gouki again?"

"Not for a few days, they just want my help with something, it's nothing you need to worry about." He assured, rising from his spot on her bed.

"Just whatever it is, be careful." Shuichi smiled reassuringly as he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead much like a parent would do to their child.

"I will be, don't worry." She nodded and he rose back up and began heading for the door. Just as he stepped out and his fingers brushed the door handle to close it his sister spoke up.

"Shuichi, you never told me the name of your demon self. Hiei and Gouki had said some pretty odd names were either of them correct? "

"All those years ago I was called Youko Kurama. Now when referring to my demon side I just go by Kurama." He explained.

"Since I now know about your demon form and whatnot do you want me to start calling you Kurama?"

"You may call me whichever you wish, just when at school or around mother or anyone we know, call me Shuichi as you have always done."

"Then Shuichi it is, maybe Kurama, but that'll take a while to get used to." she said.

"Whatever you decide on is fine. Goodnight Sayuri." He said closing the door and hearing a small "Goodnight Shuichi" in return.

He hated that she found out about everything this way, but a few good things, he decided, came from explaining his past to her. She didn't judge him and he knew she'd listen if he needed to talk about Demon World affairs, and the talk got her mind off of their mother's illness allowing a genuine smile to come across her face. A smile he hadn't seen since their mother had been placed in the hospital, and definitely one that he missed seeing. Hopefully all that would be changed soon.


End file.
